Oblivion
by bambiluvsg
Summary: He would never admit it out loud, but he longed for a life of jubilance and nonsense. But the life he was born into wouldn't allow him real happiness. He was born a monster, a tragedy of God. He was a pawn in a bigger plan, born onto the wrong side


Oblivion

Chapter 1

The flowers wilted in his palm, shriveling and graying with every passing second that they touched his hand. The once glossy petals blackened and died away into ash, even though he had been so gentle when plucking them from their bed. He curled clawed fingers inward without care of pain, allowing his blood to swallow away the deadness of the beauty that he once held. He looked about him, his black tendrils swaying gently along his back.

It had been so beautiful once. Where he was standing. Flowers had splashed vibrancy in the field of golden grass, dancing with the wind with silent whispers and promises of tomorrow. But there would be no tomorrow for them.

He would never admit it out loud, but he longed for a life of jubilance and nonsense. But the life he was born into wouldn't allow him real happiness. He was born a monster, a tragedy of God. He was a pawn in a bigger plan, born onto the wrong side but not having any power nor the will to change it.

He gazed downward, his black cloak billowing around him like a cloud of smoke. His blue eyes narrowed at the sight before him. Nothing but ash and flittering bits of amber where he stood, yet all around him there was the obvious notions of life.

"My lord?" Came a strong male voice from behind him. He wouldn't turn around, he would make the imbecile that disrupted his thoughts wait.

"My -"

"I did not acknowledge you, Kano." He hissed, cocking his head to the side in annoyance.

"Forgive me," Kano fumbled to his knees and pressed his face into the soil, bowing.

His eyes inadvertently looked down at the demon before him in disgust. Kano's red hair blazed with the fires of Hell, and his body was always covered with markings, brandings, and the blood of his victims. In His opinion, Kano was one of the most vile demons that served him.

"What is so important that you have come and disturbed me?" He rasped, releasing the ashen blood of his palm to the wind.

"I have come by orders of your father, Lord Lucifer. He wants to have a meeting with you." Kano clamped his eyes shut in anticipation of his master's wrath, mentally cursing himself for catching him at a bad time.

His eye twitched at the sound of his father's name. The father that had brought him into this cursed world. The father that ruled all of oblivion, proudly relishing in the darkness-the emptiness of death and suffering. There was nothing to be proud of.

"I cant imagine what he would want with me."

"Lord Raphian, perhaps your father is curious as to why you spend your time in a field of flowers." Kano sucked in a deep breath when he realized just exactly what he had said, and no less to the Devil's Son.

Raphian glowered at the cowering demon with half closed eyes. "And I am sure the qualms that are emanating from your disgusting being suggest that you are the reason my Father is wondering why I am frolicking in a field of flowers." He placed his bare foot onto the back of Kano's head and pushed slightly, causing the demon before him to tremble.

"He is concerned. It isn't right for the Son of-"

"Do _not _assume that you have any say in what I do." Raphian ground his heel into the nape of Kano's neck, slowly increasing pressure. " I hate the way you smell…"

"My lord! Please! I was only implying that He must be worried-for-for-" Kano's voice was cut off by the sound of violent gurgling and crunching.

Raphian removed his blood soaked foot from his now dead servant's skull with distaste. "Such a vile creature."

The smell of blood invaded his nose and he wafted it away in annoyance. Raphian looked upon the remains, the blood, and then the flowers. The field was tainted now, all the beauty of it taken away with the sight of the withering form laying dead in the sea of gold. Raphian looked down at his hands, now fully healed from the assault of his own claws.

"I am a monster. I will do what is expected of me." Raphian growled, baring large fangs to the sky, gazing at something invisible with both longing and hatred. The ground shook violently as the plates shifted and broke away, revealing the oblivion below. Echoing screams of passed souls vibrated into his ears as he looked into the darkness. Without another thought, he jumped.

The darkness devoured his shadowy figure and the gates of the Earth closed behind him with a deafening CRACK. An Invisible force was pulling him at high speed, plunging him into the depth of the world's heart. Raphian shut his eyes tightly as he felt the wave of heat wash over his pale features. The ghostly rhythm of the lost souls swirling around him put him on edge and Raphian often tried to escape it.

Suddenly, the world around him was silent and the eyes that were so tightly shut, opened in relief. Again he was welcomed by the blackness that was his life, his world, his father's pride. In reality, this vision of what hell was like was better than what it really was.

And just as he thought that, as if on cue, a loud ominous rumble vibrated and shattered the calm peacefulness. The darkness was replaced by towering flames, screaming with heat as they licked against the cavern walls. The brightness of the fire assaulted his eyes and he bit his bottom lip.

The smell of blood surrounded him and he looked to a river flowing not too far away from him. There, wallowing in steaming magma and blood, was floating pieces of what were once humans. God's creatures that didn't take advantage of the life they had the right way. Mass murderers and rapists, all the vile beings that had tainted the earth with their presence, now melting away into nothingness.

At certain points he thoroughly enjoyed the tormenting, unorthodox ways that the demons would torture the lost souls. Sometimes he would even partake in the deed, but only if what the person had done truly disgusted him. Last week, a mother drowned her four children and left them to rot in a tub together. He was disgusted with her. A mother, born to take care of children, only to kill her own. He didn't have the luxury of having a mother, she had died after giving birth to him.

There are no female demons to procreate with, so humans are the only option. Raphian never had a chance to meet her…

Although he enjoyed when those who deserved torture got it, there were other times where he felt sorry for them. Like when his fellow brother took possession of the humanely bodies and used them as puppets at their own accord. It was those souls that he would only feel sorry for, for they had no control.

Raphian took a deep breathe and walked along the shore, molten rock sizzling under his bare feet. He would keep walking until he was in front of a giant obsidian wall with a crimson pentagram engraved in its smooth surface. Raphian ran his clawed fingers along the surface, leaving glowing red tracks where his fingers traced.

Raphian stepped back and examined as the claw marks brightened and formed a line down the middle of the wall to form two doors.

" In nomine diaboli, ego praecipio tibi ut aperias." Raphian hissed in Latin 'in the name of the devil, I command you to open.' Raphian's black hair whispered around his face as the obsidian doors slowly creaked open, drowning the sounds of new souls being 'cleansed'. Raphian stepped into the room and the doors shut tightly behind him.

Red tapestries of past wars hung from a warping ceiling of blackened night. Pillars of gold lined against the walls where wall paintings and embroideries showed his Father being cast out of heaven in his dragon form, spitting fire and holding bloody limbs in between his teeth. Raphian couldn't see the face of the person who cast his father out, for they were shrouded by mists of bright clouds and gold.

"Raphian. You always turn you attention to the decorations." The voice was slick and cool.

Like a snake.

"I highly repress that you would call that a decoration." Raphian retorted, turning his gaze to the figure sitting on a throne of fire and human remains. A few naked human women that had been abducted just to be another missing persons were chained by the neck to the chair's leg. The women we bloody and bruised and semi conscious of what was happening. The man hunched over, his red bangs falling away from his face to reveal striking green eyes. The man's face was perfect in every way, not a blemish or scar despite his age. He forever looked as if he were in his early twenties and gave Raphian a slight smirk.

"This is a place where fire is not quenched my child. I like to have a reminder of that day, and why I am forever bound to this pit of blood and burning flesh."

"The screaming of souls and smell of continuous burning flesh should stick as a reminder Father."

Lucifer slowly stood up, his shadow dancing along with the moving flames of his throne. Raphian wasn't as tall as his father, but he was broader and just as strikingly beautiful. They both shared the same mouth, that twisted to the side when in attempt to smile, and long dark lashes that went on for millennia.

"Does my taste in fire and brimstone not to your liking?" Lucifer placed a finger under his son's chin and lifted it so blue clashed with green. Lucifer's mouth formed a thin line as it always did when he looked upon his son.

Raphian moved his face away from his father's grasp. "As much as my appearance baffles and disappoints you Father."

Lucifer chuckled gently and smiled brightly at him. It was at times like these when Raphian couldn't fathom that his father was actually the devil, that there was no way that someone so beautiful could be so evil.

"Do not do that. It doesn't suit you." Raphian scoffed angrily.

"You just look…"

"Too human?"

Lucifer cast a disapproving glance at his son. It was true. Raphian looked so much like his mother, with his black hair and blue eyes that reminded him of the sky he was not allowed to see. Lucifer didn't care for Raphian's mother, he didn't even remember her name. He had raped her in her sleep, he had remembered her being a religious woman and hadn't even thought twice, exclaiming it was God's gift for she was barren. As soon as Raphian was birthed, Lucifer sucked out her essence and brought his only true heir down to his kingdom.

"Yes. You seem too human. You are too soft for this life." Lucifer whispered.

"I killed Kano. I need another servant."

Lucifer widened his green eyes at his son. "You always go off and kill your servants. You have no control."

"Says the devil who has a throne of horror." Raphian snorted.

Lucifer's eyes flashed red and a low rumble escaped his throat, reminding Raphian just how powerful and ominous he truly was. He knelt down quickly and bowed his head, waiting anxiously for the snarls and growls to die down.

"You forget son. That I am the devil. I am the darkness that plagues this earth. He-He just loved humans more. HE sacrificed _angels_ for those weak beings that now curse his name and reject Christ as their savior. There is a reason I am here. Because God himself put me here. Now I too, am a God of my own." Lucifer's voice sounded as if a hundred different people were speaking at once, sending icy chills down Raphian's spine.

"Yes Father. Forgive me."

Lucifer found his centre again and laid a hand on his son's shoulder gently, coaxing him to look at him. When their eyes met, an unspoken hatred, love, and mistrust passed between them. Raphian shrugged his shoulder away from his father's grasp, realizing that he was treading on thin ice for being so rude and defiant. Lucifer's eyes hardened but he remained calm.

"You wanted to see me?"

Lucifer calmly made his way to seat himself on his throne, tugging on one of the chains to bring a girl forward. Raphian looked upon the girl with little remorse, though had to look away from her shamed form to achieve that façade. He heard her whimper and unconsciously looked back at her, only to see her sprawled across his father's lap, legs open. Lucifer pulled her long, amber colored hair to reveal her bare neck. Raphian could feel the urges he repressed starting to surface. He was a demon after all, and demon's craved the flesh, blood, and souls of humans.

Though, Raphian is also part human, and that side of him found it vile and depraving.

Lucian licked the girl's bare neck and peered at his son's face, only to see Raphian's eyes hallow into complete blackness, filled with hunger and desire.

"You are a demon. You will eat. And you will enjoy it." Lucifer commanded, his eyes flowing from a green to a bright crimson. His command sent Raphian over the edge and without thought or act of his own, he was at the feet of the throne, devouring the legs of this woman he had just felt sorry for moments ago.

Raphian's teeth sank into her flank and he tore from her the bit of flesh that made her writhe in pain and agony. He didn't care. Raphian should care but he found that he couldn't. And he couldn't stop himself from ripping her limbs from her body while she screamed and begged for her mother to save her. His heart pounded and his veins darkened and pulsated as if they were ready to burst. Lucifer looked on while his son committed the very act he knew he hated, and Lucifer knew all he needed was a little push.

Or a little possession.

Lucifer had only nudged his power against Raphian's to awaken what Raphian was trying to keep asleep. His human blood had made him soft, and as the heir to his kingdom, Lucifer would have to change that.

Now, however, Lucifer wasn't doing anything to make Raphian tear the girl apart.

Raphian's eyes shut tightly at hearing the girl screaming, and he worked harder, tearing her stomach open and biting at her insides. When finally he felt full, he realized that the girl's soul had finally let go of her mortal body and flitted sadly over the remains. He reached out for the soul gently and it cautiously stroked his fingers. He was both fascinated and horrified as the images of the girls memories flashed through his mind. He could see images of a small child, riding a bike, then holding hands with a young boy. The girl had always smiled, she was happy where she was. Then her final moments flashed through his mind and he watched as his teeth and tongue tore away her life. He roared and flung himself backwards, only to see that the soul had exploded into nothingness.

His head turned to his father, his chest heaving up and down. His father's arm was extended, palm out, and a white glow of his power settled back into his palm.

"You-you shattered her soul!" Raphian yelled accusingly.

Lucifer looked at his son with dark eyes. "No. You did."

Raphian bared his teeth at him and flung himself at his father, only to be stopped mid air by an invisible force and thrown back to the ground.

"You are just like me Raphian. You are my son."

Raphian growled from his place on the floor. "You don't realize what you've taken from her."

"WHAT YOU HAVE TAKEN FROM HER!" Lucifer bellowed, holding out his hand to allow the invisible force of his power to wrap itself around his son's throat and choke him. Raphian's eyes rolled back and he began to fade before the grip loosened and he gasped for air. Raphian glared at his father with piercing blue eyes.

"You have such compassion for people…Maybe you should see their real colors, for all humans have evil in them in the dark corners of their minds." Lucifer was lost in his own thought for a moment before he glared at his son and floated to him. He pulled Raphian's hair back and ripped his cloak from his body to reveal a naked chest. To Raphian's surprise, Lucifer's clawed hand slashed across his chest, leaving a pentagram plastered boldly in his blood.

"What are you doing!" Raphian screamed.

Lucifer didn't look at his son when he spoke. "I cast you from here to live on earth with humans. The moment when you see that ALL human's have darkness in them, you will come back and fulfill your duty at my side."

Raphian stared at his father with wide eyes, as the room began to warp and Lucifer's voice became distorted.

"You are a demon, and you will always have the cravings of human flesh. You will deal with that on your own."

All there was…

Was darkness…

Please review (this story is copy written) Now this is my story-not a fan fic, i just wanted to put this out there and it is on FICTIONPRESS. 3 thank you, i have an editor, and luckily i know some famous people, so this is the one that i will be publishing if i get some goodness, and as for school wars dont worry i will finish, i will also be writing my biography (for those of you that know that i was raped by my father-it entails everything i went through from the abuse of my family, THANK YOU FOR THIS)


End file.
